


Le cadeau de Rzmo

by Kimtiny



Category: Ratz
Genre: F/M, M/M, l'anniversaire des 18 ans de Rapido, pas vraiment de relation explicite, tkt la relation hétéro c'est du fake
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Basé sur une réplique de la série; Rapido fête ses 18 ans et Razmo offre le meilleur cadeau
Relationships: Rapido/Original female character, Rapido/Razmo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Le cadeau de Rzmo

Rapido entra la boutique avec un soupire, son anniversaire approchant il se sentait vraiment stressé. 

“Yo! Razmo, t’es là?” Il appela et sourit voyant son ami sortir de derrière une armoire. 

Razmo et lui sont amis depuis l’enfance, mais l’université les avait tous deux séparés. Rapido est vite devenu populaire, il sortait avec les gars les plus cool, toutes les filles était à ses pied; il avait la belle vie quoi! Mais le week-end, il passait ses nuits à jouer au jeux vidéo et à regarder la télé avec son pote de toujours. Enfin, quand Razmo n'aidait pas sa famille dans leur magasin de mécanique.  
Il le regarda Razmo péniblement s'immiscer entre les meuble de la pièce pour arriver à son ami.

“Bonjour, Rapido! Je suis un poil occupé aujourd’hui, tu veux quoi?”

“Juste si tu peux regarder ma moto, elle fait un bruit chelou… Je veux pas que mes potes se foutent de ma gueule.” Il souffla.

“Ah okay, je vais regarder ça.” Razmo murmura pensif.

“Et vite! Je la veux pour demain, je vais arriver avec ça à ma fête, ça va faire rager les jaloux.” Il sourit fièrement.

Razmo tilta et sourit à son tour. “Tu organise une fête?! C’est génial, à quel heure?”

Rapido toussa, merde, il ne pouvait pas traîné avec Razmo devant tout le monde! “Ah, c’est juste un truc vite fait; y’aura pas trop d’ambiance et puis tu as beaucoup de travail ici, je veux pas te déranger!” 

“Tu rigole, pour rien au monde je raterais les 18 ans de mon meilleur pote! Je suis sur que mes soeurs me laisseront y allait.” Razmo expliqua. 

Il continua à expliquer comment il était 100% disponible pour l’anniversaire de Rapido, m’étant ce dernier très mal. Il n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps, cherchant un moyen pour que Razmo ne vienne pas. Il trouva bien vite, connaissant son ami sur le bout des doigts; il mis sa main sur le front de Razmo pour le stopper de parler et sourit. 

“Mais oui! En plus Cornelia sera ravit de te voir! Je sais à quel point tu l’aime.” Il sourit à pleine dents voyant le visage de Razmo perdre ses couleurs.

“Ah, bah dommage car je pourrais pas être là... J’ai oublié que je devais faire le truc, avec mes soeurs. Ouais, on va faire des machins et du coup je peux pas, c’est con hein? Haha, viens demain pour ta moto là je dois aller dans l'atelier pour faire hum…”

“Des trucs?”

“Ouais, bye!” Razmo partit en courant vers l’atelier. 

Rapido soupira, se sentant retirer d’un poid. 

____________

“Non, je veux ma moto!” Rapido tapa du pied, son ami le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis près de 20 minutes sans lui dire où ça motos se cacher.

Razmo toussa. “Oui bon… En fait… Le moteur avait un problème et en le changeant j’ai un peu…”

“Un peu quoi?!” Rapido demanda devenant de plus en plus énervé.

“J’ai un peu abimé la peinture du coup je l’ai repeinte…” Il avoua doucement.

“Tu as fait quoi?!” Rapido marcha vers l’espace de travail de son ami. “Ma belle peinture rouge?! J'espère que t’as pas fait de connerie en la repeignant, car t’es vraiment un artiste de mer… de…”

Rapido retira le premier drap qu’il trouva d’un engin au hasard, et retrouva sa moto. Elle avait l’air d’une autre, les joint était changé, les pneus nettoyé et la peinture refaite; un rouge claquant avec un motif de flamme à l’avant. Rapido avait du mal à se dire que ça, c’était à lui. Il resta bouche bé devant pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers son ami qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensible dans son col.  
Il sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

“Merci, Raz! Elle est encore plus belle qu’avant, merci beaucoup!”

Razmo rigola. “T’habitue pas à ce traitement, c’est juste parce que c’est ton anniv.”  
Rapido se retira et le regarda, un silence s’installa entre les deux. Rapido sentit tout son corps se détendre, en regardant Razmo il se sentit chez lui, comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre maintenant. Mais son expression changea vite quand il s'aperçut du regard que Razmo lui donnait, il se retira complètement et releva son col blanc pour caché un rougissement soudain.

“Je ferait mieux d’y aller! Je veux pas te faire chier pendant que tu fais tes machins.” Il grimpa sur sa moto, près à partir. 

“Attend!” Razmo hurla et courut vite chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il y sortit un paquet emballé bleu et marron. “Tiens mon pote, joyeux anniversaire.”

Rapido le pris et mis le cadeau dans le compartiment à sac de sa moto. “Je ne suis pas du genre à dire que tu en fais trop pour moi, mais presque.” Il sourit. 

“Aller, vas t’en et profite de la fête.” Razmo lui fis un clin d’oeil, provoquant un rougissement plus intense sur le visage de son ami qui partit en trombe. 

__________

Rapido arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, tous ses invités attendaient déjà sur le pas de la porte. Il souria et descendis de sa moto, non sans oublié le cadeau de Razmo.  
Avec une marche assuré il se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble avant de faire entrer tous ses amis. Une jeune fille rat avec de long cheveux roux enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

“Salut, Cornelia.” Rapido sourit et la guida jusqu’à son appartement. 

“On va faire la fête se soir, bébé.” Elle lui sourit en retour. “Et après je pourrais peut-être resté, quand tout le monde sera parti.” 

Rapido avala sa salive et toussa. “Je ne pense pas, non non… Tu sais, c’était déjà compliqué d'organiser une fête avec l’accord de mes parents…” Il regarda au loin de Cornelia qu’il sentait agacée.

Elle pouffa et le traîna à l'intérieur. “Okay, c’est chiant par contre!”

“Ou-ouais… Grave…” 

Lui et Cornelia était en couple depuis le début de l’année. Rapido ne l’aimait pas plus que ça mais c’était la fille la plus populaire, le rendant encore plus important dans l’université. Elle était plus vieille, à peu près le même âge que Razmo, et elle a fait le premier pas. On ne peut pas dire non à une fille comme ça; mais Rapido avait un plan bien précis de sa relation avec elle.  
Il attendait le bon moment pour la largué et devenir le seul à avoir eu le courage de la jeté, le rendant encore plus populaire et important! Oui, un plan parfait, un plan parfait si cet idiot n’avait pas commencé à se sentir attiré par le même genre que lui… Surtout à cause de Razmo. Donc maintenant rejeté Cornelia pourrais faire de mauvaise rumeur que Rapido n’était pas près à assumer… 

“Wesh, mec. C’est de qui le cadeau?” Un de ses ami demanda. 

“Oh ça, c’est rien. Juste un cadeau. De qui? HAH! J’en sais rien j’ai tellement de gens qui m’offre des choses.” Il se venta, heureux que Razmo n’était pas là pour entendre ça. 

Tout le monde oublia vite le cadeau quand il ouvrir les première bouteille d’alcool. Rapido avait bu avant, même si ce comportement ne plaisait pas à ses parents ou à son meilleur ami; maintenant il avait l’âge donc il allait pas se gêner!  
La soirée continua, il parlait tous ensemble, Rapido remarqua bien que Cornalia flirtait avec tous les autres mecs présent, mais il s’occupait plus de comptait tout les cadeaux qu’il avait reçu.  
Bientôt, tous se retrouvaient pour manger du gateau et regarder Rapido déballer ses cadeaux avec nonchalance. 

“Le mieux en dernier.” Cornelia fit un clin d’oeil après que tous les cadeaux soit ouvert et tendit son propre paquet à son petit-ami. 

Il le pris et le déballa rapidement, perdant toute excitation quand il découvrit que la fille lui a offert des chemises… Des chemises à lui! Il avait horreur des chemises, ça ne lui aller pas du tout. 

“Comme ça tu pourra bien t'habiller.” Cornelia lui dit ravit, donnant l'envie à Rapido de la tapé, mais il resta calme et la remercia. 

La soirée continua tranquillement sans problème. Mais bientôt une bagarre générale éclata, ce n’était pas vraiment mauvais, juste pour s’amuser. Mais  
Rapido fut vite emporter dans le courant sans vraiment le vouloir. Il avait fait croire aimé se battre juste pour se faire accepter par les autres mais en réalité il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas. En essayant de s’enfuir il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et manqua de faire une mauvaise chute, si il n’avait pas été rattrapé inextremis par un plus gars plus fors que lui. Rapido le remercia et se tourna vers l'objet ou il avait buté; c’était le cadeau de Razmo!  
Il demanda à tout le monde de se calmer pour qu’il puisse ouvrir son cadeau.

“Il est de qui celui-là?” Cornelia demanda agacé. 

“De Razmo.” Rapido répondit et s’assit sur le canapé alors que quelque rire éclatés.

“Aw, comme c’est mignon! Et pourquoi il est pas là ton pote?” Un gars demanda.

“Ouais, qu’on se marre un peu!” Un autre rigola. 

Voilà exactement pourquoi Rapido ne pouvais faire rentrer Razmo dans son groupe d’amis, c’est gras là n’était pas assez gentil et bienveillant pour lui. Razmo n’était pas du genre à se rendre compte quand un inconnu se foutait de lui, le rendant très vulnérable; et Rapido ne voulait pas que quelqu’un prenne avantage de son ami à cause de lui. Il murmura et dit comme quoi Razmo était occupé et cetera. Les invités ne le croyaient pas mais se taire.  
Rapido mis le cadeau sur la table et commença à l’ouvrir assez précieusement. A la seconde où il se rendis compte de la marque, il cria de joie et surprise.  
Il n’avait même pas besoin d’ouvrir la boîte, comme tout le monde demandait, car il savait parfaitement ce que son ami lui avait prit. Rapido se leva et apporta le cadeau dans sa chambre, avec les autres, et ferma la porte. Il sortit la robe de chambre en soi de son emballage et la serra contre lui. Il se souvient avoir littéralement bavé devant elle dans un magasin avant de voir le pris beaucoup trop élevé pour lui, quel idiot ce Razmo de dépenser autant pour lui. Rapido se laissa tomber sur son lit avant d’entendre un verre se briser; il se releva et courut vers la fête. 

_____________

Le chef de l’équipe de foot de l’université lui mis une grosse tape dans le dos, ce qui fit tousser Rapido. Il se retourna et remarqua que presque toute l’équipe était autour de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette scène était beaucoup trop semblable à un porno, mais il resta chill et souria. 

“Yo, les gars. Vous passer une bonne soirée?” 

“Mec, tu sais que Cornelia et Kevin sont en train de se bécoter dehors…?” L’un d’entre-eux dit doucement pour ne pas alerter tous les invités.

“Ah…” Il dit d'abord sans vraiment d'émotion avant de se rendre compte qu’il en avait vraiment marre de cette relation.

Il sortit de son appartement, suivi par l’équipe complète de football, il avait plutôt bu donc il n’était plus vraiment en contrôle de son corps et mots. Il arriva près de sa copine et grogna quelques insulte avant de demander de rompre, ce que Cornelia fit aussi. Les choses prenaient une tournure assez violente, Kevin faillit de peu cassé le nez de Rapido; heureusement les athlètes l’accompagnant arrivèrent à se glisser entre les deux.  
Rapido se fit poussé à l'intérieur alors qu’une bagarre bien plus sérieuse commença entre tous ses invités à l'extérieur. Il s'endormit sur les bruits de coup donné hors de son appartement. 

____________

Le lendemain, Rapido se réveilla dans son lit. Il sortit des draps, repensant à la fête et surtout à la tonne de cadavres de bouteille et des potentiel tâches qu’il devait nettoyé. Il sentit une brise froide et trembla, cherchant un pull quelque pars dans sa chambre, avant de tombé sur la robe de chambre que Razmo lui avait offert, au même emplacement où elle se trouvait hier. Il fallait qu’il passe à la boutique pour le remercier, de toutes les choses qu’il avait, il chérissait les cadeau de Razmo le plus. Tout ce que son ami lui offrait été juste parfait, comme si il avait cherché des heures pour le meilleur cadeau.  
Rapido se sentait vraiment spécial à se moment là; bien sur, il était un des mec les plus populaire de l’université, même si il était relativement jeune.  
Il toussa et ferma la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, d’où venait l’air frais, et enfila sa robe de chambre.  
En sortant de sa chambre, il sentit une bonne odeur de chocolat le faisant sourire avant de voir que presque tout le salon était parfaitement propre. 

“Enfin réveiller?”

“Razmo?!” Rapido sentit son coeur s'arrêter à la vue de son ami sortir de la cuisine. 

Razmo pouffa un rire. “Ouais, j’ai le double des clefs, tu te souviens? J’ai vu le fiasco sur les réseaux, j’me suis dis que t’aurais besoin d’aide. Désolé pour toi et Cornelia, mais de toute façons c’est une pute alors…” 

Rapido lui sourit, à moitié anxieux du fait que sa soirée soit sur internet mais ça ne l'affectait pas tant que ça, surtout que son ami était là maintenant pour lui. Il le regarda sans dire un mot, Razmo fit un commentaire sur le fait qu’il portait déjà son cadeau. 

Rapido sourit. “C’est vraiment le seul que j’aime.”


End file.
